


Lovely Mess

by purrplekat1989



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989
Summary: Short song fic from God's pov.





	Lovely Mess

**Author's Note:**

> A Good Omens Drabble inspired by the song Lovely Mess by Boyce Avenue.

God loves all Her children. Even the ones that she had to punish. She loved the demons in hell, she loved their leader. Her dear lightbringer. Their anger was not unjustified. But their place in the ineffable plan was something that was required so she had cast them out. All Her children have free will. Wheather they think they do or not.

_ Cleanse my heart in all that you define / Then tear me down to see how far I’ll climb / Through your eyes you showed me how to see / But love has blinded all that I believe. _

Children bicker and fight and protect each other and love. There’s really no difference between demonic, angelic, human, and other in Her mind. So it really doesn’t surprise Her much when an Angel and a demon end up falling for each other. It may be the road less traveled, but it was still a path laid out before them.

_ Oh this lovely mess I hold you up high above the rest / Oh this lovely mess put your soul out on the line / And your heart will find that we’re flawed by design / So try your best to enjoy this lovely mess. _

From the beginning She had seen their love for each other. Even if it had taken them 6000 years and an Apocalypse to see it for themselves. She listened when Crowley would yell at the sky in frustration. She watched as Aziraphael puttered around his shop generally minding his own business and enjoying his friendship with the serpent.

_ Closest friends will quickly turn to rivals / When shattered love is longing for survival / Let’s make our choice on how we want to do this / Cause pride is for the happy or the foolish. _

They weren’t aware of the little miracles that often were around them. The ones not of overt intervention. She was much more subtle than that. The ducks in their favorite park. How the lilies bloomed just a little longer than their normal season. The sudden freezing downpour that sent curious eyes seeking shelter elsewhere.

_ Oh this lovely mess I hold you up high above the rest / Oh this lovely mess put your soul out on the line / And your heart will find that we’re flawed by design / So try your best to enjoy this lovely mess. _

They would never know it but their part in this world was Very Intentional. Their love was needed. She hoped that in one way or another they would teach their brethren that it was acceptable to love. That there was more to the world than just Us and Them. Heaven and Hell.

_ Narrow mind will cloud up what is real / But open hearts will find a way to heal / So take the wounds and scars of yous and mind / The future of our souls are intertwined. _

_ Oh this lovely mess I hold you up high above the rest / Oh this lovely mess put your soul out in the line / And your heart will find that we’re flawed by design / So try your best to enjoy this lovely mess. _

Everything according to plan


End file.
